The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) has become a major part of the infrastructure of the University of Kentucky Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC). It plays an increasingly important role in data management, especially in reporting multiple data sets to NACC. This Core also provides an important service in experimental design and statistical analysis to the ADC and affiliated AD research. The BDMC has two specific aims, one related to quality data management and the other related to effective statistical consultation. The first specific aim is to maintain a centralized database of the information collected by all ADC cores, pilot projects, and affiliated AD and aging studies in an integrated manner. Relevant activities that support this specific aim include: ensuring confidentiality at the subject level and security at the database level with appropriate backup; assisting in the development of data collection forms and entering all data into the centralized, relational database in an accurate manner; training ADC personnel to practice quality data collection procedures and to meet BDMC standards; providing expertise on data management procedures to all ADC personnel and affiliated investigators; monitoring the flow of data in the longitudinal normal control and AD cohorts and the minority satellite clinic; providing monthly summaries to the ADC Executive Committee on subject recruitment, retention, and follow up; creating appropriate subsets of the database for approved investigators and collaborative projects and archiving all such requests; and reporting accurate and complete datasets to NACC. The second specific aim is to provide expertise on experimental design and statistical analysis to ADC cores, pilot projects, and affiliated AD projects. Relevant activities that support this specific aim include: consultation for investigators in the early stages of all projects, grant submissions, presentations, and manuscripts; reviewing all ADC pilot projects for statistical content; collaborating with other Alzheimer's Disease Centers on special projects of mutual interest, such as periodic conferences on quantitative methodologies in AD research; and incorporating advances in statistical methodology for interpreting and/or analyzing data collected. In addition, this Core continues to contribute to the literature with innovative studies on statistical methodology in AD research. It also participates in the training of graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, and young investigators.